Under The Sea
by BlackRabbitAlice435
Summary: Alice was normal school girl, always got scolded by the teacher and always got helped by her friend  and crush  Oz. One day th teacher was tired of giving her detention so, Alice got an special assigment. But this assigement is going to be more special...
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Sea**

**Black Alice: Hello everybody~! This is a new story... I have been obsessed with making new stories but DAMN! I really don't finish the chapters I have for the other stories! . Sorry! **

**Oz: So, what is this new story about?**

**Alice: Yeah, I heard you when you where acting all crazy, whispering to yourself "Hehehe... This story is going to be great! Ahahahaha! ... Why am I talking to myself? T.T**

**Black Alice: Hehe... That wasn't supposed to be told Alice! Ugh...**

**Oz: Well! Chaging the topic... BlackRabbitAlice435 doesn't own anything just the story and characters that she might make up! (: ENJOY~!**

**Black Alice: T^T**

**Alice: (Sighs in frustration) **

"Alice! Wake up! Why are you sleeping during MY class? This is not nap time!" The furious teacher was trying to wake up the sleeping girl but nothing worked. This stressed the teacher even more.

The bell rung and Alice's eyes popped open.

"Oh, the bell. I got to get home!" Alice sat up straight and started gathering all her books and school materials and putting them on her bag. When she finished, she stood up, cleaned her clothes a little and grabbed her bag. But, she didn't know that all the class was staring at her.

"ALICE! Sit down this instant!" This made Alice jump of surprise. Her little ash purple eyes turned to look sat the furious woman. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked down. She slowly sat down, still looking down.

"Hmph! I am so tired of you always giving me this type of behaviour! And I am tired of giving you detention too! So, you know what? You have special project! You have to look for a traditional fairy and do a oral presentation on it! Understood?" Alice's gaze did not leave the floor. She nodded her head slowly and the teacher just huffed. She turned around and went to sit on her desk.

"Class dismissed!" All the students rushed out of the classroom. They where giggling and gossiping about how lame Alice was and how she always got scolded like this.

Alice took a deep breath and let out a big sigh. She stood up grabbing her book bag. She still didn't let her sight out of the floor.

"Alice-san~!" A cheery voice said. She looked up and saw a boy, not so tall, but surely taller than her. He had short, blonde hair with some strange hair sticking out. It was her friend Oz. Alice blushed a little at his warm smile towards her.

Alice was really dense when it came to love so she didn't know her own feelings. Instead, it made her confused. She always smiled when she saw her closest friend who also, was her crush. But, it was a secret.

"Oz! Hey!" She quickly stood forward to him and smiled.

"So, you got scolded again?" He said. Alice sighed, looked down and nodded at the question.

"What is it about this time?" Alice sighed once more. She looked up and walked past by him. He quickly turned around and followed her.

"I need to do an oral presentation about a traditional fairytale that I choose... But, since that was French class, I doubt I can find a book on French!" Oz chuckled and grabbed her by her wrist. He started pulling her towards some place that seemed to be out of the building.

"O-Oz! W-Where are we going?" They stopped in front of some big building that read 'library' on the front.

"There are a lot of French books here Alice-san~!" Alice gave him a slight smile and giggled. Oz chuckled and they entered the library together.

They started searching in the French section of the library. Alice was looking all the way to the top shelf until, her eyes spotted a book, it was thin but it seemed to attract her attention.

"Under... the sea?" That was the title of the book. She climbed a latter that was for the use of the students. She tried to reach for the book, but unfortunately, she wasn't tall enough. She stretched and stretched until she lost her balance and fell, the book by her side.

"Alice!" Oz became her cushion before she could hit the floor.

"Ngh... It hurts..."

"But I don't think your pain is compared to mine...!" A crunched voice came from under Alice. She looked down and saw Oz in pain. She quickly stood up and started apoligizing.

"I am so sorry Oz!" Oz stands up rubbing the back of his head and waving his other hand as if he was saying 'It's alright.'

"It's alright! Don't worry!" He looked down and saw the book that Alice was trying to reach. He picks it up and shows it to Alice.

"Is this the book you wanted?" Alice turned to look at Oz and saw that he was holding the book she wanted. She grabbed the book and hugged it as if it she just received a present from the person she holds most dear to her heart.

"Thank you!" She turned herself and started to walk towards the tables. She pulled a chair out and sat down. Oz followed and sat down in front of her. It was winter so a cold breeze entered the library. She shuddered and Oz looked at her oddly.

"Alice, are you cold?" Alice looks up and shakes her head. She didn't want him to worry himself. But, Oz knew more to her. He knew that right now she was cold. He stood and up and grabbed Alice.

"Come with me Alice." Alice looks at him with a confused expression on her face but she didn't really care. Right now she was more concentrated on how he was holding her hand. She stood up with the book in her left hand and she was being pulled by the other. Soon, they reached a little corner of the library where there was bean bags. Oz released her hand and sat down. Alice was perplexed but she shacked off all her thoughts. She sat down on the other bean bag and came a little closer to Oz.

"Here Oz... Could you read it for me?" Oz looked at her and noticed how her cheeks where red. He knew it was tough for her to ask this kind of question so he approved. He took the book and opened it on the first page of the story.

"Once upon a time, deep down in the ocean, there was a little mermaid that loved to sing and play. But, she wasn't any ordinary girl; she was adventurous and wanted to explore the world that was outside of the waters. Many days, she went up to the shore and looked closely as to how the people who walked on land behaved. She enjoyed every expression and detail this people made. That's why, since she was little, she wanted to be part of that world..." Oz stopped as he saw the storm that was forming outside.

"Wow... Now how are we going to get home with this huge snow storm?" Alice looked at him and then looked outside the window. She shrugged and pointed at the story. Oz looked at her and chuckled at her movements. She looked just like a little kid that was enjoying this story just before they went to bed.

Oz chuckled once more. He opened his mouth to start telling where he left off but lighting interrupted him. Everything went black.

**Black Alice: Well everybody! Hope you enjoy this new story! ^_^**

**Alice: What's with me acting all innocent and stuff?**

**Black: Well, you where pretty innocent in your past! xD**

**Alice: (Blushes)**

**Oz: (Chuckles at Alice) Oh Alice! Don't let the little things get to you! xD **

**Black Alice: Well! I am sooooo sorry that this chapter was short but it is because I wanted to leave you with a cliffy! ^_^ hehehehehe (: So please R&R! **

***Don't worry people! I WILL keep on my other stories! (: It's just that well I keep having ideas and I want to write them before I forget them! But I promise I will have the next chapter of Bloody Rabbit & Dear Alice out SOON! (: Please keep supporting my stories! ^_^ And please leave reviews! They really mean a LOT to me! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under The Sea**

It was all black. Little orbs of light where floating around Oz and Alice who were also floating in the deep darkness. Alice was the first to open her eyes. She was confused as she saw and examined her surroundings.

"Where am I...?" She whispered to herself.

"Oh thank you very much for coming to my story! I am so happy! It's been a long time since I've been read!" Ah sudden voice came out of nowhere. Alice, confused, kept looking around but she didn't see anything, until, an orb of light turned red and had some words in it. She looked for Oz and found him. She went over to him and started to shake him to see if he would wake up.

"Ngh... Let me sleep 5 more minutes mommy...!" Oz scrunched his nose and stated waving his hand in the air.

"Mommy? Oz! Wake up! It's me! Alice!" Oz yawned and opened his eyes to find 2 ash shaded eyes looking at him.

"...Alice...?" Alice nodded and he fully woke up.

"What's wrong Alice?" Alice pointed to the red orb of light and there, Oz saw words.

"The words are in French so I can't read them!" Oz understood and went over to the orb. He started translating the words and read them out loud.

"Let's see... They look like their instructions..."

"Then read them!" Alice went to his side. Oz noticed how close she was and started to blush a deep shade of red. He started to shake and got really nervous.

"U-Uhm... It says, Alice and Oz, thank you so much for reading my story. These are instructions for how to get out of the book. You need to act the story. And as you go through the story Alice will need to learn everything and tell me everything in the end. If you cannot fulfil this you will not be able to go out of this book and will stay here forever. As soon as your done reading this you will turn into the characters you where assigned. Good luck!" The dumbstruck teens looked at each other and suddenly the orb swallowed them.

_Mmmf... What is this feeling? I feel all wet and I can't feel my legs. Maybe I'm asleep... I'll wake up now. I'm really hungry._

Alice opened up her eyes and look around. She was in some sort of coral room. She was in what looked like a sponge bed.

"Ariel! Ariel! Are you ready? King Triton is calling for you!"

_What are they talking about? And who is Ariel? Let me stand up... Ouch! I fell... Wait... What the heck? Where are my legs? Aaaah! Where are my legs? And why do I have a tail or fin or whatever?_

The door burst open and Alice turned her eyes to look at what opened it. She saw nothing until she looked down. There she saw a red crab looking at her with a furious face.

"Ariel! What have you been doing all this time! I have been calling you and you don't answer! And why aren't you dressed?"

_Wait... I think I read this story when I was little... The Little Mermaid! That's the story! But... the book said Under the Sea... Why? Oh well... I remember this story... Not so much but a bit... Oh yeah. I was with Oz and we got swallowed by a red orb of light, then, I don't remember anything else. The rules... What where the rules... Oh! I need to act the story out and I've got to tell the story at the end! Since I'm Ariel... This crab must be Sebastian! Oh, I am good! But... Damn! This crab looks exactly like Break! He even has the same hair and eyes! Sooo strange~!_

"I am sorry Sebastian! I was asleep!" Alice looks at the crab and gives him a goofy smile. The crab sighs and starts floating up.

"Ok Ariel, but, I'm going to call your sisters so they help you get dressed." Alice nods and the crab leaves floating away. Alice starts wondering how she would use this fin. Then, she starts moving it up and down. She starts moving around the room and looking at different things. Corals, underwater flowers, little rocks, etc. Alice was amazed by everything. Minutes later, a blonde haired girl enters the room and goes over to Alice.

"Ariel! Sebastian told me to help you get dressed for you to meet father! Let's get started!" Alice tilted her head to the side and starts to inspect the girl.

"Aren't you Oz's little sister? What was her name... Ngh... Ah! Ada! You're Ada!" Ada tilts her head to the side and looks confused at Alice. She shakes her head and grabs Alice hand. She makes Alice sit down in front of a mirror. She grabs a coral made hairbrush and starts brushing Alice's long brown hair.

"Ariel, stop talking nonsense. My name is not Ada and I don't know anybody named Oz. I am your sister! So stop playing around!" Alice eyes widened and as Ada kept brushing her hair Alice went into deep thought.

_Oh, I get it now... I think... Maybe, everybody that I'm going to meet is going to be part of my memory. That's why Oz's little sister is in here too. Maybe I should let it go._

Ada put down the brush and turned around. She went over to Alice's closet and grabbed a pair of what looked like a shell braw. It was red coloured, just as Alice's fin, but, it was a lighter red. Ada walked back over o Alice and handed the shell braw to her. Alice grabbed it and looked at it like it was some sort of joke.

"Uhm... What is this?"

"Come on! Get dressed! Father must be waiting for you!" Ada turned to look away and Alice was blushing a deep shade of red. Ada looked at Alice with a confused look.

"What's wrong Ariel?" Alice looks away trying to cover her embarresement.

"U-Uhm... It's just... Don't you have a shirt or something I can out on?"

"What's a shirt? Oh Ariel! Stop talking nonsense! Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be outside waiting for you." The pink finned with blonde hair went out of the room. Alice looked at the sea shell braw and let it fall to the floor. She went to the closet and saw different coloured sea shell braws. Then, she found one that was the colour black.

_This is better._

Alice took off what looked like a nightgown and put the black sea shell braw on. (A/N: I'M just gonna start saying braw ok? It's too much to out sea shell braw!) Alice opened the door and went outside.

"I'm ready..." Alice said shyly. Ada turned around and looked at her sister.

"What happened to the braw I gave you?" Alice blushes and looks away.

"I didn't like it! And it was too revealing!" Ada sighs. She grabs Alice's hand and starts pulling her to what seemed like a big door.

"Ok! Never mind! Just hurry!" By each side of the door there was some other mermaids. They looked like a butler and a guard.

"Good morning, Princess Ariel" Alice looked at them as the door opened.

"Father! I've brought Ariel with me!" Alice looked at her surroundings amazed. It was a huge throne room and it had view to the outside of the castle.

"Thank you very much! You may retrieve now"

"Yes father!" Ada turned around and went towards Alice.

"Hey, Ariel! Go over to father! And be sure to greet him like a real princess or daughter would do!" Ada whispered in her ear. Seconds later, Ada left and the doors where closed.

Alice turned her gaze owards her 'father' and her eyes widened.

_Jack? What is Jack doing here? Oh my gosh! He has abs~! Wait... What am I thinking?_

"Ariel, come and sit in your fathers lap. I got to talk to you for a moment." Alice face went a deep shade of red. She nodded and slowly made her way towards Jack. She looked at her 'father' and then at his lap. And she would repeat the same thing several times.

"Would you just sit Ariel?" Alice head popped up and she quickly nodded. She sat down looking down at her lap with her face all red like a tomato.

_Waaah~! I can't believe I'm sitting at Jack's lap~! It's like a dream come true~! Waaaaaah~! _(A/N: This is the face Alice must be making... /)

"Ariel, many people have told me that you haven't been behaving well. Could you explain that to me?" Alice looks at Jack.

_Oh no! What should I say... If I remember correctly... Ariel was one of the kings most adventurous daughters and Sebastian would mostly complain about it. Oh! I know what to say!_

"It was Sebastian's fault!" Jack looked at the crab who had a lollipop at his mouth. When the red crab noticed the King looking at him his lollipop flew out of his mouth.

"Y-Your majesty! Ariel was the one who was swimming thrugh the seaweed forest without permission! Not me!"

"But daddy! He was with me the whole time!" Alice blushed again, although her cheeks where still a little red.

_Waaah~! I called him daddy~! Oh my gosh! I might die~!_

"Is that true, Sebastian?" When the king looked down all he saw was a doll and it was holding a note. The king grabbed the doll and read the note outloud.

"Dear King Triton, I was with Ariel all the time but since I'm just a small crab I couldn't hold her back or anything. I you would just turn me back to my normal self I could protect her better. Please do have a lollipop if you want." Jack looked for the lollipop but didn't find it.

"Kukukuku! Are you looking for this?" Jack took the note out of the way and looked t the doll who was moving and talking with a lollipop in her hand. Jack quickly let go of the doll and it fell to the ground.

"Kukuku! I guess you don't want it! Kukuku!" Jack was really freaked out by the doll. Alice was eating some meat that, while Jack was paying attention to Sebastian, a butler brought it for her.

"Ariel! Do you know where Sebastian went?" Ariel nodded with her mouth full. She pointed out the door.

"Ok, thank you Ariel. Stay here until I get back ok?" Alice nodded and just kept eating her meat.

**Black Alice: Waaaah~! I finished! Such a relief! :P Hello everybody~! I am BACK from my vacation so I should be uploading much more~!**

**Alice: Where were you? **

**Black Alice: Disney~! ^^**

**Oz: I wanna go! T^T**

**Black Alice: You missed it buddy! X3**

**Alice: First time I enjoy being with you Black Alice!**

**Black Alice: (Looks confused) Why?**

**Alice: Because you made him suffer! X3**

**Black Alice: Ooooh~! ;P Well everybody, as you can see I am going to put my own twist in the traditional Little Mermaid story~! Yay~! Break is his usual self in this story~! :D And Emily is a freaky doll~! :D**

**Oz: Yes... That's the only bad thing about the story... Break is in it...**

**Black Alice: Oz! Break is one of my favourite characters of Pandora Hearts! But, of course, you are the first~! /**

**Oz: Yay~! :3 (Thinking: She is so cute when she bluhes~! /)**

**Black Alice: Well I'm not gonna take much of your time so I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters of Pandora Hearts (Wish I could own Oz at least :3) everything goes to the rightful owner! And the only thing I own is this story and the characters I might make up during the story~! :D Oh! And I don't own The Little Mermaid either! (: R&R! :D And as a bonus: Next chapter of every story I have I am going to respond the reviews I've got up to this point! So please leave reviews~! Byeee~! :3**


End file.
